The Echoes Of Glass Hearts
by Steampunkmagic
Summary: 'A boy with a shock of unruly, raven-black hair and ragged clothes hung from a branch, stretching an arm out for another apple. The pockets of his overlarge coat were already bogged down with stolen fruit hindering his rather impressive efforts. ' True love has a funny way of working things out even when one party is a princess and the other is a boy from the streets.
1. Once Upon A Time

**Basically this story started writing itself and dragged my along for the ride. **

* * *

**~Once Upon A Time…~**

Emma floated around the outskirts of the rose garden - or rather she tried to float around the outskirts of the rose garden. According to all her tutors a princess was supposed to glide gracefully wherever she went, like a swan on cool water. As nice as that sentiment sounded at ten years old young Princess Emma was having considerable trouble actually accomplishing it.

She tended to show up at the dinner table with scrapped knees and twigs in her hair, much to the chagrin of her mother and her governess. Her father on the other hand thought it was hilarious and always wanted to know if she had beaten the kitchen boys in their tree climbing contests.

"While a princess needs to know how to fight with a sword," Her mother Queen Snow explained gently, "She also needs to know how to fight with her words."

Emma immediately thought of her and Pinocchio's ever escalating name calling battles. Of course, that was not what her mother meant at all. She had to learn how to negotiate and out talk and control a room full of angry men without ever raising her voice. How to dance, dress, walk, stand, and smile.

It was all rather daunting, but Emma had been practicing for years.

She stopped midway down the crushed gravel path when her attention was grabbed by a loud snap coming from the apple orchard. For a moment she considered calling for the guards like she had been trained to. But that was ridiculous, her parents fought ogres and evil queens, surely Emma could handle what was probably just a loose dog. Lifting her red velvet skirts she set off towards the trees. When you were stuck inside the grounds of palace your whole life you could not pass up any chance for adventure.

The apple orchard was planted under the reign of Regina, the previous queen of their kingdom. The tale of the Evil Queen was legendary throughout the Enchant Forest. Driven mad by grief and dark magic Regina turned on her own people. The kingdom turned to war and strife as she led a campaign to destroy the Princess Snow, her own step-daughter. And like in all the best stories she was saved by true love in the end; specifically a bandit by the name of Robin Hood.

Snow said the apples reminded her to have hope even in darkest of times. The king simply said they tasted good, which always made Emma laugh and her mother roll her eyes at his ridiculousness.

Moving between the trees as quietly as she could Emma caught the sounds of footfalls and rustling leafs ahead. That definitely was not a loose dog! There was a person sneaking through the royal grounds. Emma bit her lip uncertain what she should do. Getting the guards now might take too long; she needed to handle this herself.

Kneeling down Emma brushed aside the fallen leafs until she found a still fairly solid apple. Gripping her weapon tight she stepped between the heavy shadows following the sound of footsteps. After a few nerve wracking minutes the intruder came into view and Emma froze in surprise. He was not what she expected at all.

A boy with a shock of unruly, raven-black hair and ragged clothes hung from a branch, stretching an arm out for another apple. The pockets of his overlarge coat were already bogged down with stolen fruit hindering his rather impressive efforts.

A simple thief! Emma's eyes narrowed as the boy dropped back to the earth. How dare he steal from the palace grounds! Well, she was certainly not going to let him get away with that. Dragging back her arm and focusing her aim Emma chucked her rotten weapon as hard she could.

The boy let out a surprised yelp as the apple hit him squarely between the shoulders sending him sprawling face first into the dirt. Stolen apples went rolling in every direction. Emma ran forward afraid she might have actually hurt him. Hopefully he was not dead; she would never be let outside again if she killed anyone.

"Are you alright?" Emma stopped a few feet away from him - he could be a pirate or something for all she knew. "Also you should know there is more where that came from if you try anything!"

His responding groan at least proved he was still alive. Gingerly the boy rolled over to face his attacker. Bright blue eyes met Emma's and she was momentarily stunned to silence. Underneath the dirt and grime he was unbelievably handsome. She had never paid much attention to boys before - at least not in that way - but she could already feel an unwelcome flush creeping up her cheeks.

Those blue eyes widened to near comic proportions as he took in her fancy dress and regal stature. Horror drained the color from his face. "P-Princess."

Emma drew herself up to full height to look down her noise at him in a practiced royal glare. "I see you decided to help yourself to our crops." Her voice as icy as a child could muster.

In a panic that shone clear in his features, the boy leapt to his feet and turned to run. Disregarding sense - or her clothing - Emma tackled him, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. He tried to throw her off violently but she refused to let go. There was no way he was escaping her now. Confused fighting tangled their limbs and sent them down in a heap of sharp elbows and fresh bruises.

Emma found herself crushed underneath him. So much for being graceful.

"Oh Lord!" The boy scrambled to get off her, which was great since she really needed to breathe.

Catching sight of his cherry red face she burst out in a fit of giggles which quickly dissolved into full belly laughter. Her long golden locks finally came loose from all the abuse and tumbled down around her features in a halo. This was so much better than princess training.

"You're insane." The boy said unable to keep the smile from his face.

"And you are?" Emma gasped between giggles, fighting to get control.

"Why should I tell you? It would only get me the noose."

"My father does not hang children."

"I'm not a child." He declared defensively. "I'm thirteen."

She rolled her eyes. Boys were so weird about things like that.

"He is still not going to hang you. My name's Emma, by the way." She smiled finding she really wanted him to trust her enough to answer the question. There was something about him which intrigued her; he seemed like the type to find adventures.

"I know, everyone knows that." He frowned clearly trying to make up his mind about her.

"Do not worry about the apples, I will not tell anyone." She added. "And if anyone asks I will say I took them."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know your name."

He hesitated a long moment, getting to his feet. "Killian. My name's Killian."

Emma's smile widened at the small victory. She held out a hand and he helped her up. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Killian."

He bowed low at the waist, smirking mockingly at her. "Do you really talk like that all the time?"

"No." She admitted. "But everyone says I should."

Killian looked at her seriously. "I don't. It doesn't suit you."

That if anything secured Killian as a friend in Emma's eyes. She glanced down at the scattered apples. "If you're hungry I am sure I could have the kitchens fix us something, unless you're expected home?"

Killian's gaze dropped to his boots. "I don't really have a home." He muttered awkwardly.

Impulsively Emma took his hand making him look back up is surprise.

"I can fix that." She said pulling him along behind her.

* * *

Reviews, comments, and magic potions are always welcome!


	2. In A Fairytale

**Hey All I'm back! 3**

**I can't believe the wonderful response this story has gotten. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, they really inspired me to keep writing! **

**So without further ado, on to the story! **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**~In A Fairytale~ **

The boy in the slightly too long guards uniform ran after the golden haired princess, stumbling sideways as he rounded the corner of the stairs. She shrieked with laughter racing down the steps ahead of him, her pale violet-blue dress streaming behind her. Clutched in her grasp was a midnight colored cap with an ostentatiously large red feather attached to the brim. A cap which belonged to a certain too large guard's uniform.

"Swan give it back!" Killian yelled between breaths using the nickname he teased Emma's attempts at gracefulness with.

"Make me!" His holy terror of a friend cried without stopping.

Two years in the castle and he still could not best Emma at anything, except stealing from the kitchens that is. And Killian only did that to prove a point, he was never hungry here. The King and Queen treated him, a lowly street urchin, like a son. It was something that took Killian a long time to adjust to. In his life people were only kind to you if they wanted something - but not here. Here, Queen Snow fretted over how thin he was, and King David got him an apprenticeship with the royal guards. It was more than Killian knew how to repay.

Not getting their twelve year old daughter into constant trouble was probably a good place to start - but he usually was not the one in charge of these things, like now for instance. Instead of attending her dance lessons, Emma decided to make him chase her around the palace.

Killian would be lying if he said he didn't prefer this.

They raced into the grand entrance hall, both sliding on the cream and lilac marble tile floor. He lived for these games with Emma - honestly he lived for Emma. Her smile, her laugh, her exasperated frown when he did something particularly idiotic. She was his best friend, something he had never had before.

"Emma!" Called a stern voice which echoed off the walls.

Emma skidded to a halt causing Killian to crash directly into her. She kept her balance while he needed up in an undignified sprawl on the floor. The king marched towards them, a storm trapped in the body of a man. His handsome face was thunderous, but his crystal blue eyes revealed the laughter he was suppressing.

"What are you two doing? I know for a fact that you should be in the ballroom this very minute, little missy."

Killian scrambled to his feet, tugging down his rumpled jacket and hurriedly trying to flatten his raven hair. Not that the king really cared, but it did not sit well with him to act like a child before royalty. Especially when the king was resplendent in his best sapphire blue doublet. He and Snow were to attend a ball in the court of Prince Thomas and Princess Cinderella that evening.

Emma stuck out a pouty lip giving her father a reproachful expression. It was a look that turned nearly everyone to putty in her hands. He fought the urge to smile as Emma worked her own brand of magic. "The waltz is boring; can I not train with Killian instead?" She implored beseechingly.

The king rolled his eyes at her antics looking terribly put-upon. "You already train three days a week with me. You must learn proper etiquette - I had to. And give him his hat back."

She frowned adorably. Killian thought her rather like a kitten which believed it was a tiger. With a huff, Emma handed back the stupid cap which made him look like some sort of pissed off peacock. Thankfully only junior guardsmen had to wear the horrid things. Lancelot called it a "test of character".

"Fine." Emma consented. "I'm going." Making a show of acting lady-like she sauntered off head held high, before pausing and turning back to him. "You will be at dinner right?"

Killian nodded under her stern gaze that scared him nearly as much as her mother's did.

"Good." She said and left the hall.

King David sighed good-naturedly. "Try not to let her start a war while we are gone."

"Like I can stop her doing anything." Killian muttered once he had disappeared.

* * *

David helped his wife, resplendent in a white off the shoulder gown embroidered with little red roses and pearls on the bodice, into their carriage.

"Did you locate our wayward daughter?" She asked teasingly, while adjusting the yards of taffeta so she could seat easily in the couch.

He waited for her to settle. "And I even got her to go to her lesson."

Snow grinned exposing the dimples in her cheeks. "We should be thankful for small miracles."

He chuckled at her tone. His wife accused him of giving into their daughters every whim, which was not true- he did not give in _every time_.

"Dare I ask what she was doing?"

"Torturing Killian, what else."

His wife's smile grew day-dreamy. "Do you think -?'

"No." He held up a finger. "She is twelve, do not even go there Snow. We are not having this discussion till she is forty."

Snow burst out laughing. "Forty? Emma's coming out ball is in less than four years; somehow I do not think your plan is going to work so well."

David grumbled under his breath and crossed his arm petulantly.

* * *

Her 16th birthday approached quicker than Emma would have liked. She had no interest in suitors and being courted by men twice her age. Yeah, because courtiers who thought they could win her over with pretty jewels and ribbons were the stuff dream are made of. Emma sighed in annoyance at the new pile of trinkets that had arrived for her only that morning. Pursuing the inventory she could not help but admit the emerald earrings from Prince Neal were quiet remarkable - not that Emma was stupid enough to touch anything sent by the son of the Dark One.

There was a knock at her bedroom door before her mother slipped inside carrying a light blue gown. Just the sight of the dress made Emma queasy. The beautiful, layers of ruffles and the tight bodice lined in mother of pearl beading was designed especially for her coming out ball. After tomorrow night she was eligible for marriage - the very last thing she wanted.

Well, that was not entirely true; there was one boy Emma wanted to look at her that way. And sometimes she thought Killian did but he never said anything, never made any move. All he did was glare whenever the subject of the party came up. It was driving her mad!

"No glowering now." Her mother reprimanded lightly, laying the dress over her bed spread. "It is just one final fitting, you will survive."

Emma did not respond, turning her gaze to the window overlooking the courtyard. Some days she could watch the guardsmen marching across the square towards the village below the castle. There was no one out today.

Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist pulling her into a warm hug. "I know what has got you upset."

Emma sighed knowing her mother was going to worm the truth out of her either way. "He has not eaten with me in three days. He will not talk to me; he hardly even looks at me!" She cried letting her frustrations bubble over.

Her mother chuckled and kissed her temple softly. "Oh honey, men are a patiently ridiculous sex. They get something stuck in their hard heads and you practically have to beat them with a mace to dislodge it. Killian will come around, you will see."

Emma bit her lip not wanting to show how worried she was. "Do you really think so?" She ventured cautiously.

"Yes." Snow tapped her chin lightly. "Your father did and he will too. Now try on your gown and I will have some lavender tea sent up." She glanced over at the table full of gold and jewels. "And possibly an appraiser."

She could not help but smile at her mother's lame attempt at a joke. "Okay." Emma said more to herself than her mother. "Okay."

"Good girl." Snow kissed her again before adding, "Granny sent over a basket of honey-cakes for your birthday, I will have a few sent up with the tea." With that she floated back out of the room in the way Emma could never quiet master.

She smiled; her mother really did know how to make her feel better. After a few moments inner musing Emma began to unlace the light butter-cream linen day dress she was wearing. It was unusually short, just above knee height, and paired with a coal belt and leggings. She was immensely grateful that her parents did not make her dress like a doll all of the time, for few things irritated Emma more than feeling like part of the palace's interior decoration.

Letting the fabric fall to the floor she slipped into the petal thin blue gown. It felt like water against her skin, cool and liquid. Surely there was some magic in its design. Emma deftly did up the bright buttons and admired the effect in the standing mirror beside her vanity. Even she thought she looked good. Spinning a little she made the ruffles dance around the curves of her body. Emma grinned at her reflection imagining the panic attack her poor father was going to have when he saw it.

That sight just might make up for having to go to the ball.

A light tap at the door caught Emma's attention. She skipped over to the door figuring her tea had arrived. Or maybe her aunt Red had arrived and come up to visit her. Smiling she pulled it open and her heart nearly stopped when she saw who was standing there.

"Killian!" Emma cried in surprise. She could hear the relief in her voice. His expression was graver than she had ever seen, but his eyes widened as they took in her gown. "What is -"

The rest of her words were cut off in a gasp which was stolen by his lips. Killian crashed into her like a tidal force, moving her backwards into the room, and Emma could not help but be pulled under. She kissed back hungrily wanting to drown in him and this moment. Her thoughts were spiraling, confused and elated, and overwhelmed.

"Emma." He breathed her name like a prayer, his lips ghosting along her skin. Her heart hummed at the sound, her mind spun and it was not enough.

She pulled him closer, their bodies molding together, and found his mouth again to steal the words from his breath. He was her best friend, the only boy she ever dreamt of kissing. Emma could not believe this was happening. Fingers tangled into her golden curls ash she leaned into him.

"I can't lose you." Killian murmured against her lips. "I can't."

Pressing her hands lightly to his chest, Emma pulled back to look up into desperate blue eyes. That's what he thought? That she cared about any of the suitors paraded before her day in and day out? It hurt her heart. She played a part for them, with him she never had to.

"You won't." Emma promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

At her words he closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. "Emma you don't understand." He leaned his forehead against her gently. "I'm nothing, I can give you nothing."

Something tightened around her chest. "Never say that." Standing on tiptoe she nosed at him, brushing their lips together. Trying to pull him back from the darkness.

He finally opened his eyes, his expression torn, and Emma marveled at how much older he looked now. When had they grown up? A sad smile spread across his features and he reached up to cup her cheek softly. She pressed into his warmth, supporting his hand with her own.

"I love you." He said simply. It sounded like hope and a funeral dire together on his tongue.

She froze staring up at him in wonder. Those three words tugged at her soul; at the part of herself she tried to keep locked away. Warmth and joy flooded through her, filling her till Emma thought she might sing with it.

Panicked horror flooded Killian's features when she stilled in his arms. He dropped his hold on her as if burned. "I shouldn't have! I'm sorry - I-"

"You idiot." Emma declared throwing her arms around his neck and yanking his mouth back to hers. "You. Complete. And. Total. Idiot." She exclaimed between kisses. "I love you too!"

Killian broke the kiss with surprise, blue eyes wide and confused. "What?"

She frowned not understanding why he couldn't grasp the painfully obvious. "I love you. I think I've always loved you." Her voice was serious willing him to hear the truth of her words. She did not share her feelings, her secrets, and her dreams with just anyone. Only him. Killian had to know that. He had to know what it meant to her.

The smile that lit his face could have blocked out the sun. Lifting her into the air he spun them around laughing with her, both drunk with happiness. This was all she would ever want. Forever. As Killian cradled her body against him as though she were the most sacred treasure in his world, Emma knew for certain.

"You are so beautiful, Swan." The pet name sounded like so much more when he said it now.

"You're not so bad yourself." She teased before turning serious. "Tomorrow? You'll be there?"

He sighed, a rueful smile at his mouth. "I'll be there. But that doesn't mean I have to like those flowery flops and the way they look at you."

Emma snorted. "Flowery flops?"

"Shut up. It's an apt description."

"You don't need to be jealous. You really think my parents, the patron saints of True Love, are going to make me marry against my will?"

Killian blinked at her words in surprise and she smiled at how foolish he was. Her mother was right, men were ridiculous.

* * *

**Reviews? Thoughts? Plans to take over the world?**


	3. Happily Ever After

**~Happily Ever After~**

Emma slipped away from the lights and the music needing a respite from all the dancing. It felt like she had already waltzed with every eligible bachelor in the Enchanted Forest by this point. Kicking off her heeled slippers, Emma went barefoot into the palace gardens. The feel of the cool grass between her toes was such a relief after standing for so long.

Sighing, Emma glanced up past the castle walls to gaze at the full moon which hung brightly overhead. She wondered just how many wondrous places that moon shone down on. And she wanted to see them all, rather than spend the rest of her life shut up in this place.

Her parents had grand adventures in their youth, why couldn't she?

"I thought I might find you out here." Said a voice, startling Emma.

"Killian!" She turned to face him with a loving smile.

He looked remarkable in his tailored black and grey ensemble which befit the king's favorite ward. Despite his 19 years, Emma could still see the wild 13 year old boy she had first met in his eyes. They had come so far since then, from the Princess and the Orphan, to simply Emma and Killian.

Content that no one was watching, Killian pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. She smiled against his mouth, leaning in. This still seemed beyond belief. Could anyone really get their happy ending so easily?

"They're going to be missing you." Killian pointed out, pulling back slowly.

"Let them." Emma said flippantly. "It's my birthday after all."

She wanted to stay here with him where she could be herself. Not the famed daughter of Snow White, not the Crown Princess, just Emma - the headstrong girl who fell for her best friend.

Killian laughed, looking suddenly nervous. "In that case, happy birthday Swan."

He reached into his front pocket and drew forth a delicate wooden ring. It was clearly painstakingly hand carved with minuscule scrollwork and flying swans. Emma looked from the ring to Killian, her eyes wide. She seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Was this what she thought it was?

"It's apple wood from the tree where we met." Killian's voice was hoarse and his face flush. "I promise to buy you a real one someday."

"No." Emma said quickly then saw his face fall. "I mean, **_yes obviously_**, - sorry I screwed that up. I meant I don't want a different one, it's perfect." She rambled knowing she was blushing.

"Yes?" Killian was trying to follow the conversation. Hope sprang back into his features. "You want to marry me?"

Emma smiled the way she only did for him, like the sun bursting from behind the clouds. "Of course!"

She pressed her lips to his, willing him to understand all she felt with a single kiss. He seemed to get the message. 

* * *

Killian watched Emma sleeping with a dazed sense of awe. She was curled under a single sheet, which outlined her slender frame, her golden locks spread out over the royal marriage bed.

She was so beautiful it nearly hurt to look at her. He pressed a kiss to her naked shoulder, remembering the sensation of her body joining with his. Emma smiled in her sleep and snuggled more firmly against his warmth. Killian couldn't imagine any man being luckier than he was.

Her resplendent wedding gown, crusted with gems and pearls fitting a princess, lay unceremoniously abandoned on the floor. As radiant as Emma had looked in it coming down the aisle, he soon found himself cursing whoever designed a dress with so many buttons.

"Time to wake up." Killian whispered in her ear. He knew they had to leave soon if they were going to make it to the docks in time.

"Too early." Emma muttered without opening her eyes. She scrunched up her nose adorably in protest.

He chuckled. "Perhaps I shall get on the ship without you then?" He mused teasingly.

That got his wife to open her cornflower blue eyes. "You most certainly will not." She cried, moving swiftly to pin him to the bed with the weight of her body.

Emma's hair fell in a golden halo around him. Killian was fully aware that every inch of their skin was touching, which was remarkably overwhelming. His breath caught in his throat.

She grinned, enjoying his reaction and kissed him happily. "So where are we going first?"

Killian reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, brushing Emma's cheek softly with his thumb. "On an adventure, just like I always promised you."

* * *

Emma waved to her parents standing side by side on the docks. The great crowd of her citizens, who had come to see her and Killian off, roared their approval. Killian squeezed her hand tightly.

"Stay safe!" Her mother called.

"Avoid pirates!" Her father yelled.

Emma laughed. "We'll be home soon!" She called back to them.

And they would. This was only the first of many diplomatic voyages to come. She and Killian would travel the realms together and Emma would finally see the world beyond the palace walls.

"Are you nervous?" Killian asked, taking her hands as they got underway.

Emma glanced back at the palace then into his handsome features. She grinned pulling his mouth down to hers.

"Not a bit."


End file.
